Cinco de Mayo
by karkashan
Summary: On the night before an obscure Mexican holiday in the month of May, one side of the soul gains control. 1shot.


He, if it could be called a he, had always taken a special interest in all things Spanish and Mexican. He could not pinpoint the exact reason he had it, in fact, he could not fathom any possible scenario where he had been exposed in the real world long enough to enjoy things of that particular flair. It might be that Ichigo had mixed feelings about things like that.

His favorite Mexican holiday would more than likely have to be Cinco de Mayo, the fifth of May, the anniversary of the victory of the Mexican over the French in 1862. Ichigo had once asked him why this was, since it had seemed more likely that he would have enjoyed El dia de los muertos, the day of the dead, a little bit more. He wasn't entirely sure himself, but thought it might have something to do with independence.

That is what he had always wanted more than anything else. Independence from Ichigo. Independence from Zangetsu. Independence, and freedom, from this God-forsaken inner landscape of Ichigo's. He just wanted the perfect opportunity to overthrow his weak-hearted King, to finally go all out against worthy opponents. He formed his lips into a pout; it just wasn't fair that Ichigo got all the fun. Why couldn't he have some fun once in a while?

He felt a tug on his reiatsu and growled. Damn that Ichigo, could he not kill those pathetic excuses for hollows without bothering him? It just wasn't fair how Ichigo could just nonchalantly use his power without letting him have any fun. He was sick and tired of constantly giving that jerk power just so Ichigo could use it wastefully.

Then he felt a shock go throughout the inner-landscape. An unseen ripple suddenly appeared, distorting his sight and shattering the glass windows in the buildings. He knew what this was, Ichigo had been defeated, and this was just the first of many side effects that would take place in the inner-landscape.

The sky grew pitch black and the gathering clouds turned blood-red. Every single skyscraper became great obelisks that still ran sideways. On top of these obelisks, dark and gloomy oak and pine rose out of the black stone. A blood moon shone in the sky along with dimly lit blood-red stars.

He sneered at the changes that took place. This meant that the darkness within Ichigo's soul had finally been given free reign over his mind. It meant that Ichigo no longer held the values he once had. He looked off to his right towards a valley of trees near the clearing he was in, and his eyes widened at the sight.

There was Ichigo walking towards him, yet at the same time, it was not Ichigo at all. He had on a variation of his Bankai shihakusho, but instead of white lining it had red. There were also ebony shoulder pads inlaid with glittering rubies. Ichigo's gaze was on of the most malevolent expressions that could be possible with a human face. His eyes were now entirely ebony, glittering in the darkness that consumed this new inner-landscape.

He smirked as Ichigo approached. This meant only one thing….

Darkness would forever rule this soul he inhabited.

Ichigo strode toward him and spread his arms in a gesture of welcome. "I see you have been admiring the new décor, Shirosaki," said Ichigo. Shirosaki sneered and replied, "I just love what you have done to the place, King. You must refer your home decorator to me sometime, cause I think I would like to remodel myself"

"Oh?" inquired Ichigo. "And what would you like to change, Shirosaki?"

"Oh I think you know the answer, King. I want us to switch places, permanently."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side and his eyes seemed to lose focus for a moment before they regained their sharpness and his head snapped back up. "Done" he said.

Shirosaki suddenly felt a tug on his body, and then a rush that wouldn't stop. It kept on going and going, and it took him a while to figure out what Ichigo had done. When the feeling stopped he looked down at his hands, he could tell the difference just by looking at them now. He had power beyond his wildest dreams at his disposal. "Why did you do it?"

"I did it because I am dying, Shirosaki. I am going to die without having defeated an Arrancar known as Ulquiorra. I can't let him live, yet am powerless to do anything about it." He smirked and pointed a black glove covered finger at Shirosaki. "You, on the other hand, can kill him for me. So now Shirosaki, you have my life and power."

"Do I have to keep your name out there?"

"No, you do not. In fact I came up with a fairly decent name on the trek over here." His eyes flashed red. "How does Shirosaki Akira sound to you?"

Akira sneered with equal malevolence. "Sounds good enough for me, former King."

He sheathed his blade to his hip and gazed toward the foreboding moon. "Buenos Noches, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Hope you have a good Cinco de Mayo tomorrow, Akira. Make sure to slay Orihime for me."

Akira smirked, "No problem, Ichigo." He then flash-stepped out of the inner-landscape.

-------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirosaki looked on impassively as Orihime lay gasping on his blade. Tears in her eyes, she looked at Akira, shock conveyed throughout her facial expression. "Why, Kurosaki-kun, why?" She shuddered and then let out a sigh, before falling off of his blade when he gave a shove to her head.

"Pathetic" he said as he looked at the blood on his blade.

"Happy Cinco de Mayo, Ichigo" he said before he licked his blade clean. His eyes widened momentarily before he grinned maliciously. "Tasty" he remarked. He licked the blade again.

"_Very_ tasty."


End file.
